Zelda vs Ganondorf: Epic Battle
by EnvoyOfWater
Summary: Rated T to be safe. My first story ever, plz be gentle. Zelda is set up against Ganondorf in the Brawl tournament. Does she have what it takes to win? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot

ps: This story may contain references to "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" and "Super Smash Bros. Brawl"

READY...GO!!!!

Epic Battle: Princess Zelda v.s. Lord Ganondorf 

Zelda's POV:

I watched Samus fire her insanely powerful Zero Laser. Fox barely dodged it. Now she was in trouble. After Samus' attack was finished, her suit powered down. Fox took advantage of her inability to move and delivered a barrage of punches at the now completely limp bounty hunter.

I shook my head and a small smile spread through my face...Fox had no idea what was coming to him.

As Samus' arm plates fell off, the kitsune delivered another punch at her midsection, but a blue clad hand caught his wrist mid-charge. Fox' eyes widened in shock. The rest of Samus' armor fell off, revealing a beautiful young woman with long, flowing blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a light blue, skin-tight jumpsuit.

This was the third time I ever saw Samus without her armor. The first time was at the start of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl tournament, when Master Hand had literally teleported us away from our worlds to bring us together. That was about a month ago.

The second time I saw Zero-Suit Samus was in the Preliminary rounds when she defeated Luigi using her Zero Laser.

I sighed deeply, this battle was over.

Samus delivered a strong kick at Fox' chest, at the same time releasing her grip on his arm. The attack was strong enough to knock him back a few feet. She then unsheathed her lasergun. I gasped audibly, 'She doesn't plan to kill him, does she?' I let out a sigh of relief when Samus turned her gun into a laser whip.

She wasted no time in wrapping the whip around the adventurer's ankle. Then she began swinging him around the battlefield until, finally, she threw him to the hard stone floor. The impact was so powerful that Fox imediately became unconcsious. 

THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...SAMUS!!!!

Master Hand's voice boomed through the stadium. As soon as he said that, two hovering disks flew over Samus' and Fox' heads, releasing a beam of white light. Instantly, Samus appeared back in the arena as the teleporter hovered away. She had won the battle, and the crowd was going wild.

I took a look at the loser's bench, where Fox had reappeared, fully concsious and unwounded, next to Sonic. I gave him an sympathetic smile even though he wasn't looking at me.

'Wow' I thought. 'More than half of the smashers have already been disqualified'. I took a mental inventory of everyone on the loser's bench.

There were Wario, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Lucas, Sonic, Princess Peach, Diddy Kong, Pokemon trainer Red, Yoshi, Meta Knight, the Ice Climbers and now Fox. That left only Mario, Samus, Link, Ganondorf, Bowser, Kirby, King Dedede, Pit, Ike, Snake and myself. 

'Wonder who's next'

Master Hand's voice resonated trough the entire colosseum, demanding everyone's attention.

ATTENTION EVERYONE!!! (see?) THE NEXT BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!! PRINCESS ZELDA AND GANONDORF PLEASE STEP INTO THE STADIUM!!!!

"That's KING Ganondorf!!! I don't see why Zelie gets to keep her title but I can't" The Gerudo king muttered as he practically skipped into the stadium in a very comical way.

I rose from my seat as well...this was it. The battle for Hyrule.

I began my trek over to the stadium, but a tall figure blocked my way.

"Zelda I..."

"No Link, I'm not going to back down" I told him firmly.

"Zelda, he's not like everyone else here! He won't hesitate to kill you!!! Please, just forfit! I'll take care of him, I promise" Link all but begged.

"Link, the duty of defending Hyrule falls upon me. I'm the ruler, yet I was here in this God foresaken tournament and my country was defenseless. That's how Ganondorf took over. Because I wasn't THERE!" Link just didn't understand the burden that I had to bear.

"I failed my people Link, and now I'm going to repent. I'm going to kill that man!" I said pointing to the king of thieves, who was already waiting impatiently in his corner of the stadium.

Link looked directly into my eyes and I knew what he was seeing. Conviction, determination, passion. I knew he wouldn't try to stop me anymore.

He then surprised me by wrapping his arms firmly around me and pulling me close to him. He wasn't even trying to hide the tears falling from his face.

"Be careful" he whispered in my ear.

"I will"

When he finally let go, he wiped his eyes and gave me an encouraging smile.

"Remember, Ganondorf is strong, but he's not invincible" Link said before stepping aside.

I nodded and finished the journey to my corner of the stadium. 

Ganondorf and I both stepped onto our respective teleporters before a blinding light engulfed me.

READY...GO!!!!

We appeared in Castle town square, Ganondorf stood a few feet away from me, smirking. He held his massive sword loosely over his shoulder. 

"Ready to die...Princess?" He said mockingly, that annoying smirk never leaving his face.

I stayed calm and collected though. I wouldn't let him get to me. I slowly lifted my right hand over my head, muttering a small enchantent. Then, my sword materialized from thin air in my lifted arm (the sword she has in Twilight Princess). As I lowered my right arm I stretched my left one to my side. After another small enchantment, my bow appeared in my hand. I then proceded to aim my sword at the King of Evil.

"Ganondorf! You have gone too far this time! You've taken over my kingdom and everything I hold dear! Now look at it" I took a look around the village. It was in ruins. The houses were in shambles and there was garbage everywhere, the sky seemed to be perpetually dark and polluted. It was disgusting.

"Ha ha ha ha! Princess, You really think you stand a chance against me!!! Don't make me laugh!" The evil king cackled maniacally and it took alot of self control to remain stoic.

"It ends now! Ganondorf, I banish you from my kingdom!"

Ganondorf seemed to falter for a fraction of a second. I almost didn't notice it, but he had.

"You think you can win? Ha! Come on then Princess. You don't have Link to protect you this time! This should be a piece of cake!"

Arrogant bastard...Alright, you want a fight? You've got one!

I ran towards him with my sword. I did a horizontal swing but he blocked it with his own sword. I then followed it up with a 360 degree turn to build up momentum and attacked him with a diagonal slash. Ganondorf was also able to block that attack. He then lifted his sword, bringing mine up with it and leaving my midsection unprotected. With his free hand, he delivered a strong punch to my stomach, knocking me back.

"Give it up Zelie! You're in way over your head!" Ganondorf laughed.

I struggled to remain on my feet. He had knocked the wind out of me. I caught my breath quickly though.

'This is gonna be tougher than I thought.'

He then charged at me, powering his sword with dark energy. He leapt from the ground and swung his sword at me from the sky. Thinking quickly, I summoned the power of the Goddess Din to protect me. Fire began materializing around me. Almost instantly, a dome of fire sorrounded me, defending me from the Gerudo's attack.

Ganondorf quickly jumped back, putting out the fire cought on his armor in a rather comical way. I took advantage that his guard was down and I ran towards him, slashing him diagonally and then following that up with a horizontal strike to his midsection. Ganondorf's armor began breaking but he recovered quickly and swung his sword diagonally at me. Summoning the power of the Goddess Farore, I quickly teleported away from him. I made sure to keep a good distance between us.

'He's so strong, what is wrong with me? Thinking I can defeat him, I must've been out of my mind' I was panting already. 'This does not look good'

The King of Thieves then held out is hand, as dark energy began cackling before forming into a dark orb. He fired it at me. It flew towards me with incredible speed, but I was ready for it. I summoned the power of the Goddess Nayru and just as the ball was closing in, the blue diamond circled around me. The ball crashed onto my barrier before it was sent flying in another direction, rendering it useless. 

Ganondorf did not desist though, he kept throwing orb after orb at me. I knew my barrier wouldn't last much longer and I had a sinking suspicion he knew that too.

I couldn't block his attack anymore, I had to do something. Then, and idea ocurred to me. I used Farore's Wind to teleport to the rooftop of the tallest building in Castle town, which was convenientely located behind Ganondorf.

He was obviously surprised and confused, but I wasn't going to give him a chance to discover me.

"It's time to fight fire with fire" I said to myself before readying my bow. I took an arrow from my quiver (which she seemed to have pulled out of her ass) and took careful aim.

Releasing the holy arrow, I watched with a triumphant smile as it penetrated it's target. The arrow had gone right trough Ganondorf's left shoulder. 

He let out a piercing scream as he turned around and spotted me. I have to admit, his look of pure rage frightened me a little, but I wasn't going to lose. Not this time.

I shot another arrow at him. This time piercing the left side of his stomach. Then I fired three more arrows at the same time, but he was able to avoid two of them. The third one hit him in his left arm though. I kept firing arrows and he kept avoiding them.

When I ran out of ammo, I started to panic.

'What now?'

Ganondorf smirked. He then shot an orb of darkness at me. Using Farore's Wind again, I teleported away from the rooftop.

I chose to reappear at the gate that divided the village from the road that led to the castle. That's when the light bulb went off.

I had a plan

Ganondorf strode over towards me calmly. The smirk never leaving his face.

"Running away again, Princess? Well, I guess that IS what you do best, isn't it?" He laughed at his own joke and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Come and get me" I said, unsheathing my sword again.

He charged at me, full speed. My eyes widened in shock at such a direct advance. But I quickly reacted by running away, towards the castle.

"Oh no you don't" I heard Ganondorf say. Before I knew it, an orb of dark energy flew inches away from my face and crashed into the bridge that led to the front courtyards of the castle. The bridge crumbled and created a makeshift barracide between me and my goal.

'Damn' I thought as I turned around to face the Gerudo King. He was now walking calmly towards me, his sword sheathed.

I gulped. 'Why is he so calm? Is he so sure he will win? Or does he have a trick up his sleazy sleeve?'

"Well, well...Looks like you're trapped" he said. Before I could even think of something to say, he was inches away from me. He gathered dark energy into his fist and I didn't even have time to react. He punched me hard in the stomach and sent me flying towards the barricade.

I heard my back crack upon impact and I let out a painful scream before falling to the floor, face first.

It took alot of energy just to stand up, but I managed to do it and face my opponent.

"Give up?" he taunted

"Not in this lifetime, Gani" I said with some wit. His reaction to the nickname was precious, and under different circumstances, I could've even found it funny, but right now, I just needed to rile him up, so that he wouldn't see what I was planning.

Enraged by my taunt, he pulled out his sword and swung it at me. I used Farore's Wind again, this time to transport myself to the castle entrance. I made sure that he saw me before I crossed the threshold and found myself back in my home.

Knowing full well that it wouldn't take long for him to reach me, I ran into one of the maid's quarters and took refuge there. It was then that I began to feel the full extent of my injuries.

I couldn't help but scream in pain. It just hurt too much. I felt like my body was on fire and I was just burning. I felt like I wanted to die! I didn't even dare to look at my wounds, like if just looking at them would make my pain increase. It was just too much. I felt tears begin to fall freely down my face.

'I should've quit while I had the chance. Why didn't I listen to Link?' then a sudden thought entered my mind.

'Link' It was as if the very thought of his name gave me the strength to carry on.

That's when I remembered what he had said "Ganondorf is strong, but he's not invincible" I repeated his words as the gears in my brain started turning.

I allowed myself a small smile..."If I can't defeat him physically, then I'll do it psychologically."

TBC

A/N: This actually turned out longer than I had anticipated. The next chapter will be in Ganondorf's point of vew. Plz read and review. I'd love some feedback and constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part two: I forgot if Ganondorf knew that Sheik and Zelda were one in the same, but for purposes of this story, he doesn't

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot Epic Battle: Princess Zelda v.s. Lord Ganondorf 

Ganondorf's POV:

I blasted through the castle doors with ease. This was going to be a piece of cake if the princess was already running for her pathetic life.

"Oh Zelie...Where are you?" I called in a fake sing-song voice.

I cautiously made my way through the entrance hall and into the grand hall.The grand hall in and of itself was nothing impressive. It was just a huge empty room with two large marble staircases that led to an upper level. In that second level, only a pair of mammoth sized doors lay. Those doors led to the rest of the castle.

Still no sign of her.

I sighed...this was getting boring.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" I taunted in the sing-song voice that I knew was sure to rile her up.

I waited a couple of minutes...nothing. I grunted. I was getting pissed off now.

"You know, you have to fight me eventually, and then I'll kill you. Or you could just forefit...In which case I'll...still probably kill you" hmm, maybe not the best way to get her to come out of hiding.

After about five minutes of uneventful silence, I concluded that she was not going to show up yet. I know I should be worried about what she's planning...but I can't really bring myself to care. I can take whatever that sad excuse for a monarch throws at me. I'm Lord Ganondorf, after all.

When I was sure that I was, in fact, alone in the grand hall. I decided to take care of something. 

Looking around the room one last time, I made sure that I wasn't being watched. I couldn't let anyone see me in pain.

When I confirmed that the coast was, indeed, clear. I raised my arm over to the arrow stuck in my left shoulder.

"Arrrrrgh" I growled as I pulled it out in one swift motion. I tossed the arrow carelessely on the floor and procceded to deal with the other ones. 

By the time I was finished, a large pile of arrows was scattered across the room and I was breathing heavily, trying to regain my composure.

'That bitch. I'm gonna kill her'

When the pain had subsided, I decided it was about time I finished this battle.

I took a step forward, fully intending to continue my quest for the former princess of Hyrule, but just then, three shuriken came flying down at me.

My eyes widened in surprise as I unsheathed my sword and blocked them, not a second too soon.

"What the..."

I stared up in the direction the attack had come from. If it was at all possible, my eyes grew even wider and my jaw dropped.

The offender was standing in front of the large double doors on the second level of the grand hall. At first glance, one would think it was a man, but upon closer inspection, it was clear that she was a woman. She wore a dark blue, skintight, jumpsuit with white rags covered with symbols on her upper body. A scarf covered every part of her face from her nose to her chin and a turban covered most of her hair. Thus leaving only her piercing red eyes and long, blonde bangs as the only part of her face that was visible. She held five more shuriken in her right arm and seemed to be ready to fire.

"I-It's y-you" I stuttered, my eyes wide.

FLASHBACK

I walked through a road that led to the Brawler's mansion. I was walking away from that disgusting place however. The night air was fresh and the breeze swept through my face. The stars were shining brightly and they created an atmosphere of peace and serenity. I hated it.

I needed sometime to think though, and I just really wanted to be as far away from Zelda and the blonde princess that dared call herself the 'Hero of Hyrule'.

'Hmph. Stupid Link. Stupid Zelda. Stupid tournament. Stupid everything' That had been the whole of my thoughts that night.

I let out a loud laugh. Oh God, they always managed to ruin my life, but not this time. This time, I was going to have their heads. No way was I going to lose to them again, not after coming this far. I had finally managed to take over Hyrule, I had become the King of Darkness and I was not going to let them take it away from me.

"Link, Zelda, you're both going to hell" I said to no one in particular, mostly because no one else was there.

"Don't be too sure about that" my head shot up to look for the owner of that voice. I was supposed to be alone here.

The woman was actually standing in front of me, which was wierd, because she wasn't there before. She wore a blue jumpsuit with white rags, a scarf that covered her nose, mouth and chin, and a turban over her head.

"Excuse me?" I asked rudely. Who the hell did she think she was?

"Tomorrow, you will be battling the princess in the tournament" she said calmly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Okay...What's your point?" I know I should ask how she knew who my opponent was, since the matchups were selected randomly and all, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

The woman ignored my question and kept on going. "She will kill you"

"HA!!!! Fat chance!" I laughed audibly at that. Princess Zelie? Kill me? That was rich.

The woman closed her eyes for a second and sighed. Somehow, that simple act felt condescending. I quickly got pissed.

"You don't agree?" I asked, my blood beginning to boil and anger slowly rising.

'I could use a practice match'

"I have seen it. Tomorrow, the princess will take back her throne and banish you to the dark realm. Your funeral will in fact be a celebration. You stand no chance" she said with that calmness that was quickly getting on my nerves.

"It is no use trying to change the future. Just accept it."

"Go to Hell!" Who the fuck did this bitch think she was? Telling me to just give up. HA! As if. I'd show her what the princess was really up against. I raised my sword and pointed it at her. She didn't even flinch.

"Give up and accept your fate. Maybe then you can recieve some sort of redemption in the afterlife" And with that, she vanished, leaving me visibly flustered, not that I'd ever admit it to anyone.

I faltered. 'What was that all about?'

What was this strange feeling? Fear? No way. I tried to shrug it off as I turned around and made my way back to the manor. All the while telling myself that she was a lying nutjob. I couldn't sleep that night though,

END FLASHBACK

"Who are you?" I roared. I could see her smile, eventhough it was technically being covered by her scarf. She was debating weather or not I was worth answering. 'Bitch'

"I'll ask again nicely one last time. WHO IN THE NAME OF FUCK ARE YOU?" I glared.

"I am the last ember of a forgotten race. The last link that the sheikah have to the modern world" she said calmly.

"You're a sheikah? HA! Yeah right" I laughed. "The sheikah are a dead race of fools. There's not a single one left"

"You may address me by the name of Sheik" she ignored me again. I despised being ignored.

"I am here to give you one last chance at redemption Ganondorf. Give up now. Offer your life to the princess...and you may not suffer the wrath of the eternal darkness" 

"Blah blah blah blah blah. Get out of my way" I commanded.

"You fool. You shall now burn for all eternity. I pity you" Sheik shook her head disapprovingly.

"Okay, that's it. Don't you dare call me a fool!!! You're the fool. Showing up here was just about the dumbest thing you may have done in your life!!!" and with that, I shot an orb of darkness straight at her.

I smirked to myself when she didn't even try to move. 'Idiot'

But when my attack was centimeters away, she just...disappeared.

"What?" Before I even had time to blink, she stood in front of me, only a few feet away.

"How did you do that?" I was in shock. I felt myself stagger and struggled to regain my composure.

Sheik didn't say anything. She just threw a barrage of shuriken at me. She was so fast.

Deciding that I couldn't block them all with my sword, I gathered the energy of darkness and gave it the form of a force field. The shuriken crashed into it and immediately desintegrated. Holding up the shield took alot of energy though, and as soon as the last shuriken was destroyed, I powered it down.

Big mistake.

Sheik then unsheathed her sword (which she seemed to pull out of her ass, 'cuz she didn't have one a second ago) and came at me with blinding speed. I didn't even see her.

I felt the clashing of cold hard steel against my armor and then an electric shock that ran through my body. I screamed in pain, but I was not going to let her get to me.

Wiping some blood that trickled down my mouth, I turned around and looked straight at her.

"Bitch, get over here" I said as I summoned around fifty energy balls and threw them blindly around the room. 'Try dodging this!'

Sheik just vanished again. She reappeared once all the orbs had dissipated. 

"You really are a fool" she said again, standing in the very spot were she had been a few seconds prior, completely unscathed.

She swung her sword at the air and it quickly turned into a whip.

I was getting flustered and weary, but I wouldn't let her see that. Just who was she?

I didn't have time to react as she lashed her whip at me. It wrapped itself around my neck. I immediately tried to get it off of me, but just then, the whip began sending electric shocks at me. Anyone else would have been dead by now, but I was efing Ganondorf! I wouldn't lose to her. I withstood the pain and struggled with the offending weapon until I was able to break free.

Sheik didn't seem shaken up though, and that pissed me off. She made a strange hand motion and smoke suddenly sorrounded her. When it cleared, she was no longer there.

"Ganondorf! You will die by Princess Zelda's hand. I gave you the opportunity to repent, and you ignored me. Now you will burn with eternal pain"

I looked around for the sheikah and found her standing in front of the double doors that lead to the rest of the castle.

"Oh just shut up!" In a rage, I ran up the marble staircase and over to her. But when I reached her, she was gone again.

"I'm not letting you get away from me!" I roared as I blasted through the doors and ran down the long corridor that followed, but it was no use. I had lost her.

I slowed down to a walking speed and moved along the corridor, looking for the sheikah.

SQUEAK

I turned around and blasted an energy orb in the direction the sound had come from, but I found nothing.

I kept on walking, going up another flight of stairs, searching. I then saw a large shadow coming from a distance. I turned the corner and blasted another orb at it's creator,only to destroy a hallow armor.

'I'm going crazy'

That's when I heard the soft music coming from the end of the hall. It sounded like a harp. I stood very still for a few seconds, confirming what I was hearing. It was a harp. I wasn't going crazy.

I practically ran towards the sound. It lead me to the large marble doors just outside the throne room, and right in front of those doors, was Sheik, patiently playing the harp, she hardly acknowleged my precense.

"Die" I seethed, my voice was threateningly low.

"Come get me" she said before disappearing behind another cloud of smoke.

I chucked as I walked over to the door.

"I know were you're hiding this time" I pushed the doors open to reveal the throne room. The throne was located at the end of a long hall and, thanks mostly to me, it seemed fit for a king. But it wasn't the oversized chair that caught my attention this time. It was who was standing in between me and my rightful sitting place.

There she stood, with her back facing me, Princess Zelda. Her sword hung limply from her right arm. She seemed to be staring intently at the object in front of her.

"Ganondorf." She said with great composure. "That is my throne, and I'm taking it back!" 

The conviction in her voice made me take an involuntary step back. Thank God she wasn't looking at me, because right now my face was contorted in fear and I was trying my best not to tremble. The way she had said that...could Sheik possibly be right? Did Zelda actually have a chance to win this?

TBC

A/N: If you didn't really get it, this chapter was mostly just about Zelda playing with Ganondorf's head. It seems to be working too. The next chapter is the conclusion of the battle, and it will be in Zelda's point of view. Plz read and review.


End file.
